Casagrandes pov, Ronnie anne
by eltioRob95
Summary: Primer fanfic de los Casagrandes, un Pov del punto de vista de Ronnie anne Santiago, su vida en Royal woods, todo lo vivido con Lincoln , hasta su nueva vida actual en la ciudad de Great lake city.


**Ronnie anne y Los Casagrandes no me pertenecen, le pertenece a Nickelodeon**

* * *

**Ronnie anne, pov**

Supongo que no sé por donde empezar, pero aquí voy, soy una persona común y normal, o eso pienso yo, al igual que toda persona tengo mis defectos, entre ellos, ser temerosa del exterior y no poder demostrarlo.

Pasé una infancia dura sin un padre y una madre que trabajaba todas las horas del santo día, mi hermano mayor Roberto o simplemente Bobby era la única figura paterna que tenía, lo cual agradezco, mi hermano siempre estuvo.

Mi padre siempre estaba lejos, a veces nos escribía, su trabajo siempre le impedía venir a visitarnos, ni siquiera aparecía en las fiestas, muchos dicen que es más duro crecer sin una madre cariñosa, pero yo creo que ambas situaciones, o sea, crecer sin un padre o una madre empatan, no lo sé.

Sentía tanta ira y frustración de que ellos faltaran la mayor parte de mi vida, desde que mi madre empezó a trabajar en el hospital, me sentí completamente sola, y cuando Bobby empezó a trabajar, me sentí más sola de lo que ya estaba.

Esa esa sensación era basura, sentía deseos de sacarla de encima, de descargarla con quien sea, supongo que fue por eso que empecé a comportarme de forma intimidante cuando cumplí 10 años de edad en la escuela, así ganándome una reputación de niña ruda, la más dura de toda la escuela Royal Woods.

Luego Bobby conoció a una chica, una rubia, que por supuesto era bonita , parecía buena chica, pero había algo en ella que no me convencía para nada, eso fue motivo suficiente para odiarla, luego supe que tenía un hermano, pecoso, alguien que apenas notan que existe en la escuela, cabello blanco, si, algo inusual, Lincoln Loud.

Si, bien, hice mal en acosar, molestar y hacerle bromas muy pesadas a Lincoln lo reconozco , pero luego de aquel beso que le costó un ojo morado, y luego de conocerlo mejor, me di cuenta de que él no era como los demás chicos, tontos, cabezas huecas e inmaduros que solo se merecen un calzón chino y quedarse sin dinero del almuerzo.

Todo lo ocurrido que en la cita doble en el restaurante franco Mexicano me hizo reflexionar sobre mi actitud, no debí ser tan pesada con él, no sé como expresar lo que siento, qué esperaban ¿Qué si me gusta el torpe? Es Lindo, lo reconozco, pero no pienso caer en los mismas cursilerías que hacen mi hermano y su pareja, ni cuando sea mayor, ni pensarlo, ni hablemos.

Creo que eso se lo dejé bien claro a Lincoln cuando le dije que no pensaba ir al baile de Sadie hawkings, ni siquiera me interesaba ir, pero tenía que hacerlo, esa noche había ronda de juegos gratis en "juegos y comida Gus" necesitaba a Lincoln y tenía que encontrarlo en ese ridículo baile, nada de cosas empalagosas de novios, nada de bailes, esa noche en los juegos de baile, fue inolvidable.

El asunto del huevo que teníamos que cuidar, perdón, el día que tuvimos que cuidar a Tobby, ese nombre le queda, sigo pensando que "Roshelle" es un mal nombre , en fin, Mi actitud de ruda causó que el torpe digo … Lincoln, se pusiera paranoico, pensando que yo sería capaz de romper a nuestro "hijo" , por favor, no soy tan salvaje, además, no estoy tan loca como para hacer que me reprueben , menos después de las advertencias de mi mamá si volvía a traer otra F.

Luego surgió la última visita a la familia de mi mamá quienes vivían en la ciudad de Great lake city, una metrópolis similar a New york, a solo tres de Royal Woods, La familia Casagrande, conformada por mi abuela, abuelo, tio Carlos, tia Frida, mis primos, Carlota, Carl, CJ y Carlitos, mi mamá quería que nos mudemos todos a vivir con ellos en la ciudad, al principio la idea me disgustaba, era la única que no quería mudarse ahora entiendo a Lincoln sobre vivir en una familia grande, tuve que llamar a Lori para que convenciera a Bobby de no mudarse.

Luego entendí todo los esfuerzos que hicieron mi abuela y los demás para que Bobby y yo nos sintiéramos cómodos en el edificio Casagrande, siempre me enseñaron de pequeña que hay que apreciar a la familia, y eso hice, decidí mudarme, vivir con ellos, además, facilitaría más el trabajo de mi madre en el hospital de la ciudad, y no puedo permitir que mi madre sufra por mi egoísmo, seré todo menos una hija ingrata.

El amigo de Lincoln, Clyde Mcbride, me aconsejó que vaya con una especialista, me recomendó a la doctora lopez, una mujer de ascendencia Latina como yo, una verdadera profesional, me hizo sentir cómoda, me ayudó a como enfrentar mis problemas internos, lo agradezco mucho, gracias a sus consejos, aprendí a ser más considerada y más sociable, aunque cometí el acto inmaduro de mentir sobre mi solo para ver más genial hacia mis nuevos amigos de la ciudad, Nikki, Sameer, etc.

Conocí a una niña con gran personalidad, Sid chang, sin duda es una gran amiga, siempre sabe como hacerme sonreír, y le gusta el mismo género musical que yo, aunque gracias a ella conocí más bandas koreanas, aunque nuestro grupo favorito es BTS, estoy ansiosa, ya que por fin le presentaré a Lincoln, los tres pasaremos un excelente día, esa Ronnie anne tozca y poco alegre que conocieron ya no existe, ahora me siento mucho mejor, tengo una gran familia, y grandes amigos, no pido más, ya lo dije antes, es bueno hablar con ustedes.

* * *

**Bueno, este es mi primer Pov, y mi primer fanfic de los Casagrandes, espero que les haya encantado, tuve esta idea hace tiempo pero de the Loud house y todos sus personajes, pero finalmente decidí hacer uno pero del spin off de TLH, Los Casagrandes.**

**Escribí esto para inspirar que hayan más fanfics de los Casagrandes, ahora que tiene su propia sección en FF . net**

**Puede que haga más de estos povs, saludos.**


End file.
